¡Radio Inazuma On!
by radioinazuma
Summary: Las divertidas aventuras en la Radio de la escuela Raimon


Un chico de Pelo castaño,Ojos Café,Piel clara y complexión pequeña mas o menos de 1.56 Cm

Caminaba apuradamente por los pasillos silenciosos del Raimon Hasta que llego al lugar donde había un cartelito que ponia "Radio Off"

El oji café entro echo una furia

-¡MANUU!-Dijo enojado el pequeño castaño

Un chico de cabellos rojos,ojos Negros,Piel Morena y altura 1.85 Miro con un miedo Profundo al pequeño chico porque aunque le doblaba la altura el castaño era un demonio cuando se enfadaba

-C-carlos…q-que a-agradable s-sorpresa…jeje-dijo el chico de pelo rojo que su piel morena se había puesto palida,palida muy palida

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE NO LES AVISASTE AL EQUIPO DE BASEBALL QUE LES ENTREVISTARERIAS!?-Dijo Moribundo el Pequeño Castaño

-E-es…que…-dijo,bueno,intento decir el pelirrojo

-¿QUÉ?-Dijo "Amablemente" El pequeño castaño

-Se me olvido-dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos

Y dicho esto el castaño golpeo al moreno en la cabeza dejándole un chichon

-Idiota-dijo Carlos golpeándose la Cabeza para después seguir su camino

-Pupa T-T-dijo el pelirrojo tumbado en el suelo saliéndole sangre de la cabeza :O

El pequeño castaño siguió su camino por la Radio

-Hola Susi,¿tienes las Cartas?-dijo ya un calmado castaño sonriendo que le hacia ver muy uke xD

-¡UKE!-Chillo un chica rubia de dos coletas a lo miku hatsune,ojos avellana,piel clara y de altura 1.70

-Púdrete Akiko-dijo Carlos enojado debido a que era un completo acomplejado con su cuerpo

-Vamos no peleen que el programa esta apunto de empezar-dijo una Pelinegra hasta las caderas,ojos azules-verdosos,Piel clara de complexión pequeña y mide 1.65

-es verdad-dijo amable el castaño para después poner un sonrisa malvada-TODOS PANDA DE VAGOS A TRABAJAR-Dijo enojado debido a que los componenetes llamémosles X estaban vageando y corriendo se fueron a hacer lo que debían de hacer

Entonces el Poster de la radio cambio a "Radio On"

-¡Konichiwa!,¡estudiantes del Raimon!,Aquí Carlos Minamotto conectando ¡Bienvenidos a Radioinazuma!-Dijo el castaño con una linda sonrisa en el rostro-Hoy el programa esta lleno de cosas increíbles por lo cual empezamos ahora,Primero que todo,Va Akiko con su Horoscopo diario

**La cámara cambia a Akiko **

-Uke-susurro Akiko en voz baja-¡Hola Chicos!,¡Chicas!,¡Y Ukes que son un termino medio! Hoy daremos nuestro Horoscopo diario

* * *

ARIES

Es un signo de Fuego: LA CHISPA

Su rasgo más evidente: LA IMPETUOSIDAD

Su frase favorita: ¡PRIME!

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE..., ¡HAY QUE DARSE PRISA!

Aries nunca piensa lo que va a hacer, no sea que alguien se le adelante. Por eso, cuando anda, lo hace con la cabeza por delante del tronco, y si alguien, llega al mismo tiempo que él, por lo menos le saca la cabeza: ¡Prime...! Aries va del corazón a la acción sin reflexión: se tira desde el trampolín, y cuando va por la mitad, descubre que en la piscina no hay agua...¿y qué...? La palabra derrota no existe en su vocabulario; tras el tortazo se levanta con cinismo y dignidad y exclama: - ¡Oye, a ver si cambiáis el agua que está cogiendo cuerpo!-

TAURO

Es un signo de Tierra: LA CASA

Su rasgo más evidente: LA INAGOTABLE PACIENCIA

Su frase favorita: PIENSO, LUEGO INSISTO

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE, GÓZALA DESPACITO Y ASÍ TE DURA MÁS

Tauro, cuando anda, no levanta un pie si el otro no lo tiene en el suelo. Por eso, más que andar, crea historia en cada paso. Aries se tira del trampolín sin mirar, y Tauro, antes de subirse al trampolín, sabe el nombre del constructor, los materiales empleados, la capacidad de agua y los grados de temperatura, y después se tira. Aries actúa en la vida con determinación, y Tauro con obstinación. Aries quiere que todo el mundo le obedezca, y Tauro tiene una infinita paciencia para que los demás cambien de opinión.

Por lo tanto, su relación podría ser ésta:

Aries le dice a Tauro que está a diez metros: ¡Ven aquí! Eso es determinación.

A lo que Tauro contesta: ¡No! Y eso ya es obstinación.

El resto de la relación podría ser la siguiente:

-Aries: ¡Ven aquí...!

-Tauro: (sin moverse) ¡No!

-Aries: (avanza dos pasos) ¡Ven aquí...!

-Tauro: (sin moverse) ¡No!

-Aries: (avanza dos pasos) ¡Ven aquí...!

-Tauro: (sin moverse) ¡No!

-Aries: (avanza dos pasos y se encuentra frente a Tauro) ¡Así me gusta, que vengas hasta donde yo te digo!

GÉMINIS

Es un signo de Aire: LA RÁFAGA

Su rasgo más evidente: SER VARIOS EN UNO SOLO

Su frase favorita: VERDAD QUE TODO ES MENTIRA

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE, PERO COMO NO HAGAS DOS COSAS AL MISMO TIEMPO, SE TE HACE PESADÍSIMA

Es una ráfaga de aire con cuerpo humano, a la cual, no solo no se la ve venir, sino que tampoco se la ve marcharse. Todos tenemos un YO que maneja nuestro carácter, pero GÉMINIS tiene dos YO, o sea, YO-YO (a veces tiene más). Uno de ellos es dulce y animador, y el otro es crítico y revoltoso. Por eso Géminis no tiene término medio: o te ve las virtudes o te ve los defectos, depende del gemelo que le toque.

Si le toca el gemelo dulce, es posible que te diga:

-Estás más joven que nunca...-

Pero como le pilles con el gemelo revoltoso, puede que te diga:

- Ojalá llegues a la edad que representas-

CÁNCER

Es un signo de Agua: EL MAR

Su rasgo más evidente: LA INSEGURIDAD SENTIMENTAL

Su frase favorita: SIENTO, LUEGO EXISTO

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE; POR LO MENOS QUE TE QUIERA ALGUIEN

De entrada, no te dan un pelín de confianza; te la tienes que ganar a base de cariño y ternuras. Y de decirle mil veces que le quieres, porque Cáncer, más que un sentimental, es un vampiro del cariño y todo el amor le parece poco. Tu le dices: -Te quiero- Y Cáncer te pregunta: - ¿Cuánto?-

LEO

Es un signo de Fuego: EL SOL

Su rasgo más evidente: SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN

Su frase favorita: PERO SIGO SIENDO EL REY (o LA REINA)

Su lema: SI LA VIDA ES BREVE, SÁCALA BRILLO

Leo es la estrella del Zodíaco, la que más brilla. Se les distingue fácilmente; es ese (o esa) que se queda mirando a un foco al tiempo que exclama: -¡Hay que ver la luz que estoy dando al foco!- Leo tiene un alto concepto de sí mismo. A ti te presentan a un Leo y le dices: -Encantado de conocerte- Y Leo responde: -Lo entiendo- Se les descubre fácilmente en la calle porque no andan: desfilan en una pasarela. Y si la calle está llena de comercios, Leo andará mirando los escaparates, no para ver lo que hay dentro, sino para verse reflejado en los cristales, al tiempo que exclama: -Si yo no fuera tan caro, me compraba-

VIRGO

Es un signo de Tierra: LA COSECHA

Su rasgo más evidente: LA PREOCUPACIÓN

Su frase favorita: PERMÍTAME QUE LE CORRIJA

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE Y, ADEMÁS, NADA ESTÁ EN SU SITIO

Virgo es una lupa con piernas que empieza a ver donde tú terminas. Llega a tu casa, y lo primero que hace es pasar el dedo por el televisor, a ver si tiene polvo. Y como tiene ese humor tan socarrón, te dirá: -Oye, esta tele tiene solera- ¡Lo que a Virgo se le escape! Por eso, su estado natural es la preocupación. Virgo da vueltas sobre sí mismo repitiendo: -Toy preocupao, toy preocupao..- Uno le dice: -Pero si no pasa nada- Y Virgo sentencia: - ¡Eso es lo que más me preocupa!-

LIBRA

Es un signo de Aire: LA BRISA

Su rasgo más evidente: LA DUDA

Su frase favorita: A VECES SÍ, A VECES NO...

Su lema: NO TENGO LA MÁS MÍNIMA DUDA; LA VIDA ES BREVE...¿O NO?

Es mentalmente rápido; su único inconveniente es que al tiempo que se le ocurre una idea, se le ocurre una duda:

-Sí, sí, lo tengo claro, este año me caso...y si no es este año, el que viene..., o dentro de tres, que tampoco tengo por qué precipitarme-

Las canciones de Libra Julio Iglesias son un tratado sobre la indecisión: ni te tengo, ni te olvido, a veces sí, a veces no, ni tu gato gris, ni tu perro fiel. Nunca están seguros del todo y eso convierte a Libra en un discutidor casi profesional, pero no te lo reconocerá nunca; tienes que ponerle trampas, como a los osos. Tú le dices:

-¡A ti te gusta mucho discutir!-

Y Libra te dirá:

-Eso no es cierto.., y te lo discuto cuanto quieras-

ESCORPION

Es un signo de Agua: LOS LAGOS MISTERIOSOS

Su rasgo más evidente: LA PASIÓN

Su frase favorita: TE DESEO

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE, GÓZALA A DESTAJO

Se les reconoce fácilmente por sus misteriosos ojos. Escorpio no mira, te reta directamente. Los ojos de Escorpio son como finísimas agujas que te atraviesan cuando te imponen su mirada. Te sugiero que cuando veas a Escorpio de frente, le digas:

-Oye, por favor, baja la larga que no veo nada-

Si no lo haces, te hipnotizará y es muy pasional, exageradamente pasional. Si te ama, te ama más que los demás, y si te odia, lo mismo. Tú a Escorpio, le regalas un libro por su cumpleaños, y él te regala una enciclopedia por el tuyo. Amando es igual; tú le das un beso, y Escorpio te hace el amor tres veces seguidas. Odiando tampoco tiene medida; tú le rompes la ventanilla del coche, y él te quema la casa. Claro, que es lo que Escorpio dice:

- Yo no he empezado-

SAGITARIO

Es un signo de Fuego: LA BRASA

Su rasgo más evidente: LA VERDAD POR DELANTE

Su frase favorita: TE VOY A SER SINCERO

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE, GALOPA Y CORTA EL VIENTO

Su vitalismo es agotador y su sonrisa va siempre por delante de ellos. Tienen un espíritu delicado y unas patazas que no le caben en ningún sitio. Se les reconoce en el autobús o en el metro: es esa persona que lleva más de diez minutos pisándote el pie y aún no se ha dado cuenta, porque te mira y sonríe:

-¡Hola, hola,.!

Y claro, a alguien que te sonríe así, ¿qué le vas a decir?, ¿que te está pisando? ¡ni se te ocurra!, porque Sagitario lo sentirá muchísimo, levantará el pie, y te dará una patada en la espinilla. Sagitario es sincero, pero no es sutil, y si se empeña en decirte la verdad, tarde o temprano te la dirá. Por eso te sugiero, que si alguien de este signo se te acerca y te dice:

-Te voy a decir la verdad...-

Le digas:

-¿Y yo qué te he hecho...?-

Es mentalmente rápido; su único inconveniente es que al tiempo que se le ocurre una idea, se le ocurre una duda:

Eso no es cierto,Te lo discuto cuando quieras

-Sí, sí, lo tengo claro, este año me caso...y si no es este año, el que viene..., o dentro de tres, que tampoco tengo por qué precipitarme-

Las canciones de Libra Julio Iglesias son un tratado sobre la indecisión: ni te tengo, ni te olvido, a veces sí, a veces no, ni tu gato gris, ni tu perro fiel. Nunca están seguros del todo y eso convierte a Libra en un discutidor casi profesional, pero no te lo reconocerá nunca; tienes que ponerle trampas, como a los osos. Tú le dices:

-¡A ti te gusta mucho discutir!-

Y Libra te dirá:

-Eso no es cierto.., y te lo discuto cuanto quieras-

CAPRICORNIO

Es un signo de Tierra: LA MONTAÑA

Su rasgo más evidente: CREE QUE ES IMPRESCINDIBLE

Su frase favorita: QUE SERÍA DE TI SIN MÍ

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE, MENOS MAL QUE ES EMPINADA

Es una cabra y la cabra siempre tira el monte. Si ves que un Capricornio se tira desde un décimo piso, ¡síguele!, que va hacia arriba. Más que en la suerte, cree en el esfuerzo, y eso hace que como padre sea un pelín pesao.

Capricornio, para ser feliz, tiene que controlarlo todo, y si no, se pone de los nervios. Como ese cura Capricornio, que se estaba muriendo, y en agonía le decía a las monjas que le cuidaban:

-¡Ay, que será de vosotras cuando yo muera, quien os cuidará, quién guiará vuestros pasos!-

Y una de las monjas, creo que era Leo, exclamó:

-No se preocupe su Santidad, que también murió Jesucristo y hemos salido adelante-

ACUARIO

Es un signo de Aire: EL TORBELLINO DE COLORES

Su rasgo más evidente: SORPRENDER A LOS DEMÁS

Su frase favorita: ¿HOY QUÉ ES...? ¿AYER O MAÑANA?

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE, LA BREVE ES VIDA, LA VIDA ES UNA BREVE VIDA. POR CIERTO, ¿TÚ QUÉ BREVES VIDA?

Es un ser del futuro que vive en el presente como si ya fuera pasado. Por eso, nos saludan como si fuéramos prototipos prehistóricos:

-¡Hola Jurásico!, ¿Cómo llevas tu primitiva existencia?-

Les encanta sorprender con las palabras:

-Anoche que no estabas te echaba de menos, y ahora que estás, te echo de más-

No te líes, te está diciendo que te quiere, pero es que disfrutan siendo originales. Tienen una idea por segundo; el único inconveniente es que se le ocurre una idea, y cuando la va a hacer, se le ocurre otra, y otra,...Pero como no se le estimule el cuerpo, Acuario se va a mover menos que un árbitro de tenis. Como ese Acuario que decía:

- Se me han ocurrido tantas cosas esta mañana, que no solo no las he hecho, sino que además estoy agotado-

PISCIS

Es un signo de Agua: EL RÍO

Su rasgo más evidente: SOÑAR DESPIERTO

Su frase favorita: ¿A QUE NO SABES LO QUE ME HA PASADO?

Su lema: LA VIDA ES BREVE, PERO SI NO SUEÑAS SE TE HACE LARGUÍSIMA

Es lo más sensible que hay en el Zodíaco y tiene suelto el muelle de la risa y el llanto, de tal manera que pasa de uno a otro con una facilidad única. Piscis llora porque se ha muerto su tía, y al rato se desternilla de risa porque la pobre está muy gorda y no cabe en la caja. Piscis, más que vivir, existe. Ese Piscis que mira entusiasmado un atardecer, se le acerca uno y le dice:

-¿Qué haces?-

Y dice Piscis, sin dejar de mirar el atardecer:

-Nada-

Y dice el otro:

-¿Y no te aburres?-

Y remata Piscis:

-Si no me interrumpen, no-

* * *

-¡Ya esta!,Que tengan el mejor mes de su vida ^^-Dice Akiko para después volver la cámara a Carlos

-…En fin-dice Carlos un poco nervioso-A-ahora vamos con las Cartas-tose un poco nervioso

-Ayer,estaba con un amigo que había comprado yogurt después ve la fecha de caducidad ¡Habia expirado hace 3 años!,podrido,¡pero a mi amigo no le paso nada!,¡Wow!…¿en serio?,en fin…¿Qué piensas Susi?-dice Carlos Nervioso

-Ayer una Amiga compro mangas yaoi,Hablo De sus parejas durante 3 años,¡Podrida!,¡pero mi amiga estaba bien!,¡Wow!-dijo Susi para después abrir los ojos al ver la carta

-Sigamos con las Cartas-Dice Carlos cansado-Esta es de Ken "¡Acabo de descubrir el poder del Sexo Gay!" ¿¡Qué?!-Dica Carlos boqui-abierta

-L…la leeremos después-dijo Susi nerviosa-esta es de Adoro las panties "Sueño con violar a mi tio"…¿Carlos?

-…Pasamos con Manu-dice Carlos para después golpear su cabeza con la mesa

Cambio de Camara a Manu con el equipo de baseball los cuales están atacando a Manu y este grita como niña

Vuelta a Camara principal

-…¡Y-ya terminamos…¡Nos vemos el mes que viene!-dice Carlos cansado

Cambia el Cartel a "Radio Off"

-Odio Mi trabajo-dice dando un golpe en la cabeza a la mesa el pequeño castaño

-¿Qué le paso a Manu?-se preguntaron Susi y Akiko Mentalmente


End file.
